Chapter 201
Shin's Voice is the 201st chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The original 300 members of the Hi Shin Unit are feeling the pressure. This coming of the 700 soldiers added to them. They are on a different level than them. Shin however is happy and watching his now 1000-man unit. Bi Hei along with some others are amazed that Shin is not fazed at all by this. However others state that this because he is an idiot. The original 300 are asking themselves if the newly added soldiers would be pissed about being forced to work together with militia like themselves. The lieutenant of the Kaku Bi unit orders to salute their 1000-man Commander. The original 300 are shocked to hear they are from the Kaku Bi unit. The Kaku Bu former unit lieutenant directs himself towards Shin. He tells that in the past, his commander would often speak to them of the Hi Shin Unit deeds. He states that it is an honour for them to become part of the Hi Shin Unit. The only thing they asks is for him to allow them to fight whilst still harbouring their former commander wishes. Shin tells that this is not a problem. Shin asks for his name as he tells Sosui former lieutenant of the Kaku Bi unit. Shin tells him to continue as lieutenant in the Hi Shin Unit as well. Shin directs himself to all the soldiers in his unit. He tells he is glad to fight together alongside the Kaku Bi unit. However just as their lieutenant said, from now on they are all part of the same Hi Shin Unit. He states that in the Hi Shin unit it doesn't matter what your caste is. Neither will there be any difference between the old and new members. If they want to carry their burdens and wishes of their fallen comrades, then that's fine with him. All he asks that they are willing to fight together with them. As Shin states that the target of the Hi Shin Unit is the head of the enemy Commander in Chief Ren Pa, They start all sheering for their commander. One of the essential requirements of an talented officer is their voice. To be able to rally their soldiers and raise their morale. Sosui is happy that Shin manage just that. For an newly formed 1000-man unit, this was an extremely crucial step. Shin, while riding a horse meets up with Mou Ten who is mounted as well. Mou Ten asks Shin where that horse came from as he then states that it was originally Kaku Bi mount. They both had their first meeting as a 1000-man commander. Shin tells that the meeting went very well. Mou Ten says since he is the young master, even if he didn't tell anything, they would follow him anyway. Shin then remembers that Mou Ten is the son of Mou Bu and the grandson of Mou Gou. Mou Ten tells that even if it's temporary, they will be acting as a 1000-man unit for this campaign. When your commanding this large of an unit, it feels like your finally part of the top brass. Ou Hon then joins the fray and tells them that they are taking this far too lightly. He tells them that they don't understand the situation they are all in. He states that a large number of officers in the army are resentful of their promotions. All those men are trying to climb the ladder as well. They wont be happy, especially since they are all young ones. Shin however doesn't care. Ou Hon however tells that the upper echelons are not in favour of this as well. If they where to loose this campaign, they can be sure that the three of them will be court martialed and punished. He tells if they all understand this that they should learn to utilise a 1000-man unit tactics. After all a 1000-man unit is an entity already on a scale where its actions can affect the battlefield as a whole. Midst in the siege of Sanbi city, Heki is shocked. Sanbi has fallen to Qin. Heki doesn't understand how this army is this strong. The second wave didn't need to move at all. They actually managed to conquer Sanbi with the first wave alone. Reports are coming in that General Mou Gou has conquered his third city. While the vice general Kan Ki has claimed five cities. However this army just claimed it's eight. Heki doesn't understand why a general of this calibre isn't famous at all within Qin. This vice general being Ou Sen. The info that QIn has taken 16 castles of Wei is spreading. they realise that Mou Gou and his army are getting closer to their final target Sanyou City. At Kanrin, a Zhao city next to Wei border, Ri Boku is strategising on how the war will unfold. Ri Boku tells if Sanyou would actually fall to Qin, they will have acquired a large stepping stone towards China central regions. Normally in this scenario, Zhao would rally its troops and go to Wei's aid to prevent that from happening. However due to the alliance with Qin, they can't do anything but watch. RI Boku deduces that conquering Sanyou must be Shou Hei Kun idea. He tells that he underestimated Mou Gou vice generals. Then he gets the report that Ren Pa just passed trough Sanyou City. Kaine is impressed that everything went as Ri Boku predicted. Kaine asks if this really will be okay. Ri Boku responds that nine out of ten it will be Wei army victory. He states that including him, there isn't a single commander capable of besting him. Characters in Order of Appearance *Bi Hei *Den Yuu *Kyou Kai *En *Shin *Kyo Gai *Kaku Bi mentioned *Den Ei *Ren Pa mentioned *Mou Ten *Mou Bu mentioned *Mou Gou mentioned *Ou Hon *Heki *Kan Ki mentioned *Ri Boku *Kaine *Shou Hei Kun mentioned Characters Introduced *So Sui *Ou Sen Chapter notes *700 soldiers of Kaku Bi unit is added to the Hi Shin Unit. *Sosui becomes a lieutenant of the Hi Shin Unit. *Shin has Kaku Bi mount. *A lot of officers are resentful of Shin, Mou Ten and Ou Hon promotion. *Sanbi has fallen to Qin. *Mou Gou has claimed three cities. *Kan Ki has claimed five cities. *Ou Sen has claimed eight cities. *The news of Qin claiming 16 castles of Wei is spreading. *Ri Boku predicts it will be a nine out of ten Wei victory. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters